FelineSamurai
General summary of information goes here. Biography Childhood Pre-sburb she had two step-sisters, Carrie, and Steph, one brother, Max, a mum and a step-dad, Dawn and Martin. At the time of entering, she was retaking year nine at a school in England. She was born in Scotland and she lived there for a few year, before moving to Malaysia, then to Egypt, and to England. Sburb Her server player, AO, a mage of time, got her in quickly with a campfire as a cruxite object. he is unlikly to have made it into the medium himself. Her client player, BC, the seer of void, got into the medium eventually, but has not been heard from for a while. Her sprite was prototyped with a large blanket, and a dead bunny, makeing bunnsprite. She completed her planet quest and acended early on in the session, with the help of her consort for the quest, and 'helped' by an underling with a boulder. Her brother was the only member of her family who made it in with her, and she had not talked to himduring the whole time, and severly regrets that, since he died on prospit, where she left him for his safety, despite being a derse dreamer. Apon he finding him, she flipped her shit, but she managed to get rid of her negative emotions before she even realized she was doing so. This behavoir was encouraged by her doomed self, who goes by the name tardis. Astrid continued to do so all the time, since she did not want to deal with her emotions, and she continues doing this so far. By the time she knew this was not a good idea, and that tardis was manipulating her, she tried to stop but gold told by tardis that if she stopped, all the built up rage energy could severly hurt someone, so Astrid kept on doing it. But it's pretty obvious to anyone that isn't Astrid that tardis is lying. For a large part of the session, Astrid was planet hopping around the session, mainly to find other players, but she never found anyone, or even a body. She got into many acccidents and death this way, and it stopped bothering her after a while. Astrid had been kidnapped by Carmek, and has been replaced with a robot. during the time where she was captured, she challenged tardis, who was still killing her, to a duel. If Astrid won, then tardis would be dead. If Tardis won, fs would have to kill herself. fs used the built up rage energy she had to obliverate tardis's emotions, then stabbed her. sadly, fs was unaware how to kill ghosts and then died from letting out the built up rage energy. here was the point where tardis stepped it up a noch, and started tobrutally torture her. after her rescue, fs was highly tempted to give to her end of the deal. thankfully, fsbot had other ideas and stopped her every time she tried. only two of those times were found out on the chat due to consorts. they never got along because of this, and fs was terrified of her due to looking like her, as well as tardis. on a lighter note, fsbot and ag became kissmesisses. tardis tried to take things into her own hands and managed to hack fsbot and used her to knock fs out, and carry her to an abandoned meteor, where she stated that unless fs killed her, she would go hurt her consorts and her friends, forcing fa into a battle in which she could not win, and would die a heroic death. this lasted for ages, until tardis got distracted by the chat and fs somehow managed to stab fsbot, causing her to explode. she barely survived, but ssbot brought her to agbot who helped patch her up. fs developed a fear of robots from the experiance, and paniked that it will happen again. things got far worse for her when tardis teamed up with nf, a doomed self of pe. the two tortured fs and ss in their dreams. during this time, she restarted taking away her own emotions, which became noticable in her text. before being hacked, fsbot gt'd se. she got poisoned accidently on the baby meteor and bao once sent her a pornbot of herself. her stepsister, carri, came back. she later died from a spike trap. she and ag became <3<'s. she, ss, and pe managed to double-kill the douchey duo. Latest Crap Personality and Traits Gee what do you think goes here though truth be told a lot more can be crammed into this section such as: *Hobbies and interests *her fetch modus is the imagination modus, as is used by imagining what you put in, and if you fail, it flies out *she has staffkind, knifekind and toykind, the latter is useless, and she prefers the first one Relationships Guardian Astrid thought unusually she was a guardian herself, to her younger brother, Max, die to the lack of other family members. Max was looked after by Bunnysprite, as he would be in danger near his older sister, but died on prospit. her real guardian died in a spike trap not that long after returning. Tardis they don't get along as tardis always killed her whenever she slept, makeing her deprived of sleep, the moved to brutal killings, then to merciless torture, until she died. astroMurilegus doomed self, doesn't com on chats much. came in once to ask if someone could deliver a file containing plans for an armour and other things. the file also caused the computer to explode. awkwardGesture her kismessis and i'll finish this when i'm less tired Gallery iuikgyuhy.gif cvbfghgjyk.png vhjgvhyi.png cugyfgtlij.png|The view of lonoa from a quest bed asdfghyuio.png|tardis (left) and astrid (right) dfgf.png|consort Tygu.png|tardis sdfrgtui.png|talksprite gfdgh.png|Bunnysprite and Max gfggcgxfcv.png|the land of night and overdrive Trivia * Her doomed self is named tardis, not only after doctor who, but also tardis is also an anagram of 'Astrid' See also *Link to other pages that may or may not be relevant to this character, such as their planet, alternate selves, et cetera Category:Characters Category:Alpha Players